poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nodoka Miyazaki
Nodoka Miyazaki (also referred to as Bookworm in the anime) is one of Negi's students from Negima. She is student number 27, and is known as a mind reader. Bio in Story She will sing No Fear in the Team Vorton Adventure Series Bio (Anime) Although she gains the same Pactio as the manga, she becomes the third student in the class to gain it and the first of the infamous "Mass Pactio". Like the Manga, during the dodgeball game with the high school girls she is saved from being hit by Asuna. However unlike the manga she turns around and gets hit a little later in the head and is knocked out of the game, which is considered an illegal hit in the official dodgeball rule book. She was also slightly haunted by Sayo before her discovery. Also, she initially has a mild case of androphobia (fear of men) in this series. As always, Nodoka is smitten with Negi at first sight and coaxed by her Library Club friends to go after him. She finds out about Negi's secret after noticing his removal of some "dark spores". Then she becomes trapped in a hedge maze trap with Negi and Asuna. There, she becomes the second girl to make a Pactio with Negi. After becoming one of Negi's partners, she began assisting Negi in various tasks relating to the search of the Star Crystal (from trying to find information about a crystal that appeared when Negi sealed a plant-like fairy to assisting him in his search for "dark spores"). Eventually, Yue and Haruna find out about the magic connection between Negi and Nodoka, after she tripped on her books in her room; and Negi used magic to break her fall. With some curiosity, they promise Nodoka to keep the world of magic a secret as long as they see an example of Negi activating her Pactio. Unfortunately, when Chamo suggests that those two make Pactios with Negi as well, Yue's reluctance to kiss Negi results in the entire 3-A class to discover Negi's secret, resulting in him turning into a chupacabra. Luckily, Nodoka (along with some of the other girls that have made Pactios before this incident) was able to convince the class to make Pactios with Negi in order to break the spell, with her then showing the benefits of having a Pactio with Negi when he activates her Pactio to find an exit from the "Star Crystal Fairy" world that the class was trapped in. While Negi and his class was stuck in the ruined version of Mahora, Nodoka, along the rest of the Library Trio, was part of the "research" group that focused on finding a way out of this world, the significance of the three crystals that appeared whenever Negi sealed a fairy, and the connection of the girls that were possessed by the fairies to attack Negi and those students who have made Pactio with him. When it comes to her Pactio abilities, Nodoka's Cosplay card gives her a similar diary as the manga, yet also gives Nodoka a pair of glasses to enhance her features in this form. Her Armor ability is a more powerful set of books that determine an enemy's weakness, with being somewhat of a combination of her manga Pactio item and Yue's Pactio item in the manga. Finally, she also gains a Suka form that turns her into a seal. Though she continues her admiration towards Negi, the feelings between her and Yue are briefly explored in this series, both as friends and romantic rivals for Negi. As an added note, her hair color is switched with Yue's with Nodoka having blue hair and Yue having purple hair. Also, her hair is bouncier; and most of the time, both of her eyes are exposed. They are only covered mostly when she looks down or in her Suka form. Also, she is shown to have the amount of self-confidence she has in later manga chapters early on in this series, especially after finding out her Cosplay card's abilities to read minds, she gleefully smiled upon discovering Chamo's rather intriguing inner thoughts, and continued to read. As for additional character traits for Nodoka in this series, Shichimi later hangs around Nodoka after she commented on how the cat was very cute. Also, thanks to an anonymous person taking a picture of her during Mahora's School Festival, Nodoka is unknowingly the most popular "web idol" on the Internet, much to Chisame's dismay. She will debut in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series. In the Manga The Child Teacher Arc Despite having no interest in the opposite sex due to her shyness, Nodoka developed feelings for Negi after he saved her when she fell down some stairs while carrying a large pile of books. Although Yue and Haruna encourage Nodoka to talk to Negi, she is initially too shy. After Negi is force-fed his own love potion, she is one of the many girls to fall under its spell. She traps Negi in the library and attempts to kiss him, but Asuna intervenes and renders her unconscious before she can do anything. When the Baka Rangers, including Yue, journey to Library Island, Nodoka and the other members of the Library Expedition Club serve as a communications team, providing contact from the surface while Negi, Konoka and the Baka Rangers travel underground, with her and Haruna waiting for the group as they made their way to the surface. Negi’s chart reveals that Nodoka’s grades make her the 21st highest-ranking student at Mahora Academy.3 Evangeline Arc Nodoka is one of the students attacked by Evangeline. She is rendered unconscious, but Negi saves her before Evangeline can drink her blood. Chamo attempts to trick Nodoka into becoming Negi’s partner with a fake love letter, but Asuna reveals Chamo’s true motives before they are able to form a contract. When the ceremony is cancelled, Nodoka is knocked out and wakes up later, convinced it was all an “immoral dream.” Kyoto Field Trip Arc During the second day of the Kyoto field trip, Nodoka, after gaining the courage to do so, confesses her love to Negi. However, due to Negi still being a kid, he doesn’t know how to properly respond to the confession. Meanwhile, Nodoka, along with her friend, Yue, end up taking part part in a late night game orchestrated by Asakura in which students attempt to kiss Negi. After a situation where numerous clones of Negi attempt to attract the competitors, resulting in literally explosive results, the real Negi shows up in front of Nodoka and Yue, the only two competitors remainining in the game (as Chisame and Yuna got caught and were forced to spend the rest of the night sitting in a seiza position, and the rest fell victim to the Negi clones). Confronting her, Negi explains the situation about how he can't answer Nodoka love's confession just yet and suggests that they should start off as friends, with her accepting. Afterwards, Yue, keeping her promise to help Nodoka, intentionally trips her, causing her to fall and kiss Negi (Chapter 37), making her the winner of the “Kiss Negi” contest. As a result of winning this contest, Nodoka became the second student to make a probationary contract with Negi, if inadvertently. Her magical artifact, which she initially summons after overhearing a conversation between Asuna and Chamo about how the copy card can be used to summon a Pactio item, is the “Diarium Ejus,” a diary that shows the thoughts of any person she speaks the name of. During the third day of the field trip, Nodoka notices that Negi and Asuna left the rest of Group 5 at the arcade while they head off to the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association, and, curious as to what they are doing, follows them. While just outside of the “loop trap” that the Kansai mercenaries set up to trap Negi and Asuna, she begins to realize how to use the Diarium Ejus after, upon hearing Negi’s cry for help from inside, she says his name, and his thoughts appear in the book’s pages. Hoping to find Negi’s location via the book, Nodoka eventually discovers that Negi and Asuna have confronted one of the mercenaries, a dog demon by the name of Kotarou Inugami, with Negi having a hard time fighting him. Eventually, after Negi and Asuna escape via a smoke bomb activated by Chamo and a chibi-version of Setsuna, Kotarou ends up running into Nodoka, with the two eventually recognizing each other thanks to Kotarou accidentally running into her while he was at the arcade doing some recon work before his fight with Negi. During this run-in, Nodoka not only realizes that he’s the one that was fighting with Negi, but she also discovers that despite him working for the enemies, he’s not really a bad person. However, with the knowledge that he’s the one that was fighting with Negi, she eventually gets Kotarou to reveal his name, allowing her to read his mind and not only inform Negi about Kotarou’s attacks but also discover a way out of the “loop trap.” After escaping from the “loop trap,” Negi finally admits his secret to Nodoka. To Negi’s surprise, Nodoka, being the book reader that she is, not only accepts the revelation rather well but also reveals that she had an inkling that Negi was a mage before the events of the Kyoto field trip. Training/Wilhelm Arc Following the trip to Kyoto, Nodoka and the rest of the Library Exploration Club is asked by Negi to help him decipher the maps that Eishun gave him on the last day of the trip. While Negi is training with Ku Fei in preparation to become Evangeline's apprentice, Nodoka eventually learns that Yue has become aware of magic as well. When the two discover that Eishun's clue points to a location underneath Library Island, not only does Yue have Negi confirm her hunch that he is a mage, but also the two accompany him during his search in the lower portions of Library Island. During their exploration trip, the three confront a dragon, with Chachamaru coming to their aide and helping them retreat for the time being. Following the event, both Nodoka and Yue decide to start partaking in magical studies, with them using the abilities of Evangeline’s resort (where they are able to partake a day’s lessons in one hour normal time) to practice basic magic skills. During her first time entering Evangeline's resort, Nodoka notices Negi setting up some mind-syncho magic so that way he can tell Asuna about his past. Pressured into doing so by Evangeline, Nodoka eventually utilizes the Diarium Ejus so that way the two and Chachazero can learn about Negi's past as well. Eventually, everyone else in the resort finds out about what's going on, resulting in them learning about the attack in Negi's home village six years ago. During the Wilhelm incident, Nodoka was one of many girls initially kidnapped by Wilhelm and the Slime sisters, only for them to escape and assist Negi in the battle. For Nodoka, she and Yue used the sealing jar that Kotarou gave to Negi to seal away Wilhelm’s accomplices, the Slime Sisters. The School Festival During the first day of the festival, Nodoka invites Negi to a date where she gains enough courage to kiss him a second time after some unfortunate yet insane events (including Negi’s becoming possessed with the power of the World Tree, followed by fighting and kissing Asuna). Negi is surprised, but he seems to have enjoyed the kiss, thinking later that Nodoka's lips are soft and that it was different from his Pactio kisses. During the second day of the festival, Nodoka, along with the rest of the Library Club, showed their support for Negi during the Mahora Festival Tournament. After Negi's first round win against Takahata, she, along with Yue and Konoka, become concerned about Haruna finding out about Negi's secret life as a wizard, as they're afraid that if she learns the secret, it will be spread all across the school within two hours. During Negi's semi-final match against Setsuna, Haruna reads a circulated piece of news that Negi was in Japan to look for his father, with her suspecting that her fellow Library Club members are hiding information from her. Eventually, Nodoka, along with Yue and Konoka, are forced to admit the truth about Negi's magical bacground to Haruna, with them doing so (as well as revealing their involvement in magic training and as Negi's Ministra Magi) before the start of Library Island Tour. This eventually leads to Haruna, in hopes of getting a Pactio card herself, kissing Negi as soon as he shows up to attend the tour, not realizing that the kiss has to be done in a Pactio circle. Later on during the tour, Nodoka accidentally overhears a conversation between Yue and Haruna and discovers that Yue is also developing feelings for Negi. As a result, Nodoka wants to avoid a bitter love triangle situation and to make sure that both she and Yue can be in love with Negi while still being able to remain friends. After confronting her about the situation, Nodoka suggests that Yue should make a Pactio with Negi, with her doing so after Haruna and Konoka push Yue and Negi into a position that results in the two kissing each other. During the third day of the Mahora Festival, she is part of the group caught in the time-trap set by Chao, along with Negi. After escaping from an alternate future, she becomes part of the group fighting Chao’s robot army in the Mars Attacks Vs Mage Order “game.” As they make their way towards Chao, Negi is nearly struck by the time-warping bullets fired from a Tanaka robot. Nodoka saves Negi by pushing him out of the way and taking the hit. Immediately, Negi tries to use the Cassiopeia, the only thing that can cancel the effect of the bullets, but she pleads with him to go on because she believes that, due in part to the inability to use the Diarium Ejus on Chao's robot army, she can’t be of any help to the situation. She disappears, but Chamo assures a stunned Negi that she is safe and will be waiting for him three hours in the future, which she does at the end of the battle. Following the events of the Mahora Festival, Nodoka becomes concerned about her relationships with both Negi and Yue. After seeing Yue understand the problems that Negi’s having during the festival, Nodoka becomes jealous of Yue and begins to question what her true desire is when it comes to Negi. After confessing to Misora about this situation, Nodoka uses the Diarium Ejus to discover what she really wants, and is shocked to see that the first solution that comes to mind is saishōdōkin (妻妾同衾) - both her and Yue living together with Negi as his wife and mistress. Spied upon by Haruna, Ku Fei and Chamo, Nodoka rejects this possibility out of embarrassment. Journey to the Magic World Just before the start of of the summer break, Nodoka and the other members of the Library Exploration Club are invited to travel with Negi to Wales (they find out about it when they overhear Negi offering Asuna the invitation to go to Wales, with Nodoka and Yue mistaking it for a love confession). She furthers her studies in magic along with Yue in Evangeline’s Resort in preparation for the trip. There, she, Yue and Konoka practice simple telekinetic exercises, which include pushing over pencils and erasers from a distance using psychic waves. Negi applauds the three in their progress and predicts they will be ready to begin casting magical arrows within 78 hours. With the trip scheduled to begin within 2 weeks, Nodoka and Yue decide to tour the summer festival. However, they are both the primary targets of Yuna, Ako, Makie and Akira in Evangeline’s Badge Collection game, since they seem to be the weakest of Negi’s group to Britain. Thanks to some fancy magic tricks from Yue, the two of them manage to give Yuna and the other sports girls the slip. Nodoka then invokes a new variation of her Pactio artifact. Her Diarium Ejus split apart into 4 smaller notebook versions of itself, allowing her to read the thoughts of Yuna, Makie, Ako and Akira simultaneously. This allowed them to stay several steps ahead of their pursuers. When the White Wing club enters the Magic World, Nodoka and a few other students watch the fight between the “fighter” members of the White Wing and Fate’s group on a nearby terrace. However, she can do nothing but watch as Fate succeeds in destroying the gateway, causing a massive explosion of displacement magic, which in turn scatters her and the rest of the White Wing members all across the magic world. While separated from the others, Nodoka is with a group of treasure hunters, who value her experience in detecting hidden traps. Nodoka receives a ring called the “Comptina Daemonia” (Demon's Lullaby) that shows her the name of anyone during an expedition in the ruins of Noctis Labyrinthus. She then later sends a letter to Ako and the other girls telling them that she will be meeting up with them soon. Later on, she acquires an item called a “reading ear,” which resembles a hearing aid and actually recites the words that appear in her artifact when using it so she doesn’t have to actually read them, allowing her to focus her attention elsewhere. Nodoka eventually reunites with Negi when the group of treasure hunters are under attack by a group of bounty hunters called the “Black Hounds” (who want Nodoka as bait for Setsuna and Kaede). She manages to slip from their grasp once by surprising them with her mind reading abilities but is shortly captured again and subsequently has most of her clothing striped off before being “saved” by Kaede and Setsuna, though it was a trap. However, Asuna manages to come in at the last moment and block the trapping spell. With Negi showing up and using his newfound “dark” abilities to defeat the “Black Hounds,” Nodoka is freed, though accidentally showing her bare chest to Negi. She then joins the rest of the Ala Alba (save for Anya and Yue) and arrives at Ostia just in time for the start of a festival (with the treasure hunters joining them on the trip, as they provide Nodoka with some magic and fighting training in case she gets into another situation similar to the Black Hounds incident). During the first day of the festival, she, along with Chisame and Haruna, confront one of Fate's Ministra Magi, Shirabe. During this showdown, Nodoka discovers Shirabe’s real name and begins to read her mind, which prompts Shirabe to attempt to kill her. However, Kotarou comes to the group's aid, and his clone technique rescues them. After being saved by Kotarou, Nodoka arrives at the scene of the fight between Negi and Fate and discovers Fate’s real name. While trying to find out his goal for the festival, her artifact gets petrified by Fate’s spell when he tries to attack her. However, as she notices, all the information that was recorded on the book before it was petrified is preserved. While Nodoka can easily fix the book by desummoning it, due to the fact that the book would delete all the information written on it if that happened, she keeps the book as it is so she can provide this information when Negi and his group reassemble at the end of the first day of the festival. For most of the festival following the battle with Fate's group, Nodoka, alongside Asuna (more speficially, Shiori disguised as Asuna) and Konoka, remain back in Ostia with Negi, Kotarou, and Chisame while the rest explore the ruins of old Ostia in search for a gatepost home. Keeping low, Nodoka, Asuna, and Konoka utilize the same disguise Chismae is using (in which they use age pills to pose as kids and sport cat ears), with Aisha and Lyn (two of the treasure hunters that Nodoka travelled with during the time she was separated from the others) posing as chaperones. While they were there, the girls not only helped Negi and Kotarou prepare for their fight against Rakan, but they also met up with Yuuna and Make and learned that Takane, Mei, Misora, and Cocone were also stuck in the Magic World (with them attending the Ostia festival as well). After Negi's battle against Jack Rakan, Nodoka, Negi and Asuna find themselves meeting an amnesia struck Yue, along with some of the other mages from Ariadne. As Negi explains to the Ariadne mages about how Yue is one of his Ministra Magi (and how he’s the son of Nagi Springfield), the group is confronted by the Ostian Governor-General, Godel. Even though Negi and Asuna get injured as they try to attack Godel, they and Nodoka are able to escape with some help from Setsuna, Tosaca and Craig (another treasure hunter that Nodoka was with during her time away from the others). As Negi is recuperating from the injuries received from Godel, Nodoka and Setsuna discover that Godel left in Negi’s clothes an invitation to a ball to the held later in the evening. During this ball, Godel has plans to reveal to Negi various information concerning his parents and the attack that took place at Negi village six years ago. During the ball, Nodoka, along with Kazumi and Chisame, is chosen by Negi to accompany him into a private room where Negi is to have a private conversation with Godel, with Nodoka being chosen due to her mind-reading ability. Negi and the girls are then led to a room where Godel projects images of the attack on Negi’s home village. After Godel informs Negi that the Megalomesembrian Council was the one behind the attack, the girls watch as Negi, with revenge on his mind, gets corrupted by the Magia Erebea, with Nodoka noticing that the pages of Diarium Ejus turning black as a result of Negi’s mind being filled with hatred. However, just as Negi is about to attack Godel at full force, Nodoka and Kazumi restrain him, with Nodoka telling him that this “dark” version is not the Negi that she, Yue, and the rest of the class have fallen in love with. These words enable Negi to start snapping out of his “dark” state (with Chisame completing the process by slapping him and adding some comments about how the idea of revenge shouldn’t be the only thing that Negi gained from that day six years ago). As Negi calms down, Nodoka notices on the still black pages of the Diarium Ejus the main wish that Negi had following the attack on his village: to find his father. Later in the conversation, after Negi got upset at Godel over the fact that he wasn't going to try to save everyone in Mundus Magicus, Nodoka used the Diarium Ejus to gain from Godel the final secret concerning Mundus Magicus. However, before she can reveal the information to Negi, the attack by the demons summoned by Fate's group resulted in the buiding to collaspe, causing her and Kazumi to be separated from Negi, Chisame, and Ku Fei (who busted into the room to assist Negi and the girls in making their escape), with the two hanging from a ledge created by the destruction of the demon attack. Luckily, just before the two girls were about the fall to their doom, Craig and Aisha arrived and rescued them, with the group heading towards the emergency rendezvous location that Negi and his students have set up. Unforunately, the group, on their way to the rendezvous point, was confronted by Dynamis, the cloaked being that assisted Fate in the oringal Gatepost attack. After using the Code of the Lifemaker to delete Craig and Aisha, Dynamis was about to send Nodoka's soul to the "land of eternity" when Nodoka used the Comptina Daemonia on him and, through a combination of a smaller copy of the Diarium Ejus (while the regular version is currently in Negi and Chisame's possession) and the skills she learned from the treasure hunters, is able to avoid Dynamis's attacks, grab the Grand Master Key, which is the key staff he was using to delete Craig and Aisha, and used it to transport herself and Kazumi to the rendezvous point. However, Dynamis followed the two and is able to not only not reclaimed the Grand Master Key, but also used Nodoka as a hostage against Kaede. Luckily, Nodoka is saved by Setsuna, who used the Takemikazuchi to cut off the arm that Dynamis was using to hold Nodoka hostage. After she and the rest of the people who met up at the rendezvous point were picked up by a mantra driver who helped transport Yuna and Makie to Ostia for the festival, Nodoka explained to the rest of the Ala Alba (both those in the mantra and those who were on board Haruna's ship) about the "Master Keys" that can utilize the Code of the Lifemaker. During this, she mentions the existence of the Great Grand Master Key, a key staff whose level of power is equal to the "Creator" himself. Nodoka believes that if the Ala Alba can get their hands on the key, then they'd be able to bring back all the people who were deleted during the attack by Fate and his minions. After explaining the key system to the rest of the group, Nodoka, along with Chisame and Mana, got involved in helping Negi expose Shiori, the "fake" Asuna that had replaced the real one during the first day of the festival. As part of those who were involved, Nodoka not only found out about how Shiori's true name is Luna, but also the location of where Asuna and Anya are currently being held. Following that, Nodoka then confronted the amnesia stricken Yue again, with her finding out that Yue has begun to regain her memories of being friends with Nodoka, although she still lacks the memories she had of Negi being her teacher. At the start of the assault on the Gravekeeper's Palace, Nodoka was among the Ala Alba accompanying Negi as he made his way to obtain the Great Grand Master Key. On their way, Nodoka, thanks to Dynamis using the Grand Master Key to force those people that were in Kaede's cloak out of hiding, ended up getting involved in the fight between Negi's crew and Dynamis, Tsukuyomi (who cut off part of Nodoka’s ahoge after she was forced out of hiding), and three of Fate's Ministra Magi, with her coming to Negi's aide by tackling Homura just as she's about to hit Negi with a fire attack. She was then treated by Konoka for her burns. Once the students thought they got control of the fight, she, along with Chisame and Luna, were supposed to accompany Negi as he headed further down to retrieve the Great Grand Master Key. However, an attack by Dynamis resulted in Negi becoming corrupted by the Magia Erebea, with him falling into a coma after he attacked Luna, who shed her Asuna disguise in an attempt to stop him from killing Dynamis, and Chisame. With Negi unable to help at the moment, the Ala Alba came up with a plan to retrieve both the Great Grand Master Key and Asuna without him, with Nodoka joining Kaede, Makie, and Yuna as they met up with Kotarou’s group outside of the site of the rewriting ceremony. Utilizing Natsumi's artifact as a way to prevent Fate from noticing them, the group was able to gain both the Great Grand Master Key and Asuna, although Sayo, Yuna, and Beatrix ended up getting hit by Fate’s petrification attack. With the Great Grand Master Key in hand, Nodoka utilized it to teleport the group out of the ceremony site before it was hit by a full power blast from Chachamaru’s artifact. However, no sooner do they escape, Nodoka is hit by a lightning attack casted by Quintum, one of three Fate clones that were created by Dynamis. Thanks to Yue’s magic, Nodoka is able to recover from Quintum’s attack in just a minute. By the time Nodoka comes to, the rest of Kotarou’s group, except for Natsumi, has been taken out by Quintum, with the two remaining conscious girls in the group witnessing him being defeated by Fate. Currently, Nodoka and Natsumi have been captured by Fate, had their artifact cards taken, and are at the site of the rewriting ceremony. Just before an awakened Negi arrived at the site, Nodoka mentions to Fate that she can still read his thoughts and tries to convince Fate into joining them when they return to Mahora Academy, by talking about Negi’s hopes of befriending him, and saying that Fate has Negi always in his mind. Fate responds to it by slapping Nodoka, who responds back to it with a simple smile, maybe because she knows that he could have done something worse to her but he didn't. She kept smiling as Negi and the group that was on board the airship arrived soon afterward. While Negi was busy fighting Fate, Nodoka and Natsumi, along with some of members of the airship group, Ku Fei, and Anya, attempted to prevent Shirabe from placing Asuna on the ceremony altar, which ended up being unsuccessful, as Shirabe endured the attacks and, using her plant-based abilities, was able to complete her task. Epilogue She, like the rest of the class, assists Negi in saving Nagi and defeating the Mage of the Beginning﻿. When on break from the ISSDA R&D Department, she joins her old comrades in exploring ancient ruins. Every day is a trival as she gets involved in her best friends side job after work. She often meets Negi on the route. Personality Nodoka is the shy bookworm of the class. Even her own name means “quiet,” “tranquil” or “calm.” As a member of the Library Exploration Group, she spends plenty of time in the library and helps in the book store. Her involvement with books gives her the nickname of “librarian girl” or “bookshop.” (Asuna calls her “Bookworm” in the dub and 本屋ちゃん Hon’ya-chan in the original Japanese. Del Rey translates it as “librarian girl,” “Librarian-chan” and also the literal meaning “Bookstore,” while Tong Li and Chuang Yi translate it as “Bookshop.”) Initially, she uses her hair to cover her eyes completely. As her confidence grows, her hairstyle changes to the point where both eyes are made visible by a short ponytail. She is among the higher-scoring students in her grade, placing twenty-first for the entire school at her grade level and fourth in her own class. Relationships Negi Springfield Her love interest, as she was saved multiple times, she developed a crush on her teacher being Negi, she overcame her shyness and her bond with him grew stronger. Ash Ketchum Nodoka seems intrigued by Ash's personality and she became good friends with him. Yue Ayase Nodoka's Best friend. Sakura Avalon Both Sakura and Nodoka know what its like to be the quiet one, which leads to them being closely connected friends. Ritsu Tainaka Despite Ritsu being the funny man, Nodoka is the straight man to her. She gets along well with Ritsu. Mio Akiyama Nodoka's Pokemon In Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series *Eevee → Espeon ♀ *Sandshrew → Sandslash ♂ In other wikis *Egg → Ralts → Kirlia → Gardevoir ↔ Mega Gardevoir ♀ *Eevee → Espeon ♀ *Natu → Xatu ♂ *Gothita → Gothorita → Gothitelle ♂ *Espurr → Meowstic ♀ *Popplio → Brionne → Primarina ♀ *Starly → Staravia → Staraptor ♀ Yo-Kai Medals Obtained and Owned *Camellia Trivia *Nodoka is the second girl to form a Pactio with Negi, first being Asuna. *Nodoka is the first girl to own a shiny Pokemon other than Ash she caught. In this case, she formed a bond with it and didn't have to battle it, she used the friendship method with Ralts who seemed to have the same personality as Nodoka. *Nodoka is known as of the TV Tropes, referring to her as "The Goddess of Taking Levels in Badass". *Nodoka is the second character to almost defeat Alain, first being Ash Ketchum. Gallery Nodoka_with_negi_asuna_konoka.jpg Nodoka_Negima.jpg Nodoka_blushing.jpg Nodoka_Miyazaki_Anime.png Nodoka_sees_a_Pokemon_evolve.jpg Nodoka_and_Konoka.jpg Negi_pulls_the_rare_card_on_nodoka.jpg Nodoka_trying_her_best_to_grab_hold.png Category:Trainers who own a Shiny Pokemon Category:Magical Girls Category:Students Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Negima Characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Shy characters Category:Librarians Category:Bookworms Category:Mind Readers Category:Psychics Category:Intelligent characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Pure of Heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Life Savers Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Determinators Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Androphobia Category:Allies Category:Cute characters Category:Normal Badass Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Z-Power Ring Users Category:Characters who can use Mega Evolution Category:Characters who have a Key Stone Category:Mega Stone Users Category:Love Interests Category:Singing characters Category:Negi's Pactios Category:Heroines Category:Liam's Adventures Team Category:In-Love Characters Category:Musicians Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Characters who are very timid